1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tow bar. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tow bar for towing a trailing bicycle by a leading bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for towing devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,646 to Watkins teaches a bicycle trailer for towing behind a bicycle that includes a box-like chassis having a forward end with a tow bar extending forward therefrom for connecting by a universal adjustable hitch means to the saddle post of a bicycle and includes a pair of independent torsion bars for suspending or supporting wheels independently to either side of the chassis with axles extending into and riding in the slot found on the side of the chassis.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,096 to Smith teaches a trailer for towing behind a bicycle and having a trailer body with a floor, side walls, front and rear walls, and an open top, a removable top cover for covering the open top, a pair of seats located in the body, side by side with one another, a rigid chassis supporting the body, to which the tow bar and wheels are mounted, a tow bar extending forwardly of the front wall movably attached to the chassis for connection to a bicycle, a pair of road wheels releasably attached to the chassis, and attachments for securing the body to an automobile roof to adapt the body for use as an automobile luggage carrier.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,577 to Bell teaches a convertible trailer for towing behind a bicycle, the trailer being convertible between a trailer and a stroller. The trailer possesses a chassis frame, comprising a generally rectangular outer frame member having a front frame member, a rear frame member, and two side frame members. A tow bar is pivotally mounted to the trailer, pivotal between a towing position extending forwardly of the chassis frame, and a stroller position extending upwardly of the chassis frame. Releasible securement means is further provided for securing the low bar in the towing position and in the stroller position. A second pair of wheels are pivotally mounted on the chassis frame. Each are pivotable between a retracted position when the tow bar is in the towing position, and an extended position forward of the first pair of wheels for travel on the ground when the tow bar is in the stroller position.
FINALLY, YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,395 to Chen teaches a child carriage that is adapted to be towed by a bicycle and includes a frame extending from a front end to a back end of the carriage, and a pair of wheels rotatable on the frame. A support structure is attached to the frame and supports the child facing the front end of the carriage. A shroud including side panels and a front panel surround the child and includes windows facilitating viewing and ventilation for the child. A tow bar assembly is removably attached to either the front end or back end of the carriage and includes a coupling for attachment to the bicycle.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for towing devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.